Nozzles for dispensing fluids such as adhesives, lubricants, etc. often require the attachment of accessories, for example, needles, extensions, hoses etc. These accessories are typically attached to the nozzle of a static mixer with an existing internally threaded locking hub that is mounted to the nozzle. Presently existing locking hubs have a round or square mounting hole passing therethrough that is sized and shaped to snap over a correspondingly shaped retaining shoulder that is integrally formed on the nozzle. The accessories are then threaded into the internal threads in the locking hub, thereby attaching the accessories to the nozzle.
Once the locking hub is snapped onto a conventional nozzle on a static mixer, it cannot be removed without permanently damaging the retaining shoulder and/or the locking hub. Therefore, once a locking hub is removed from a conventional static mixer nozzle, the hub and/or the static mixer cannot be reused.
There is a need for a nozzle tip that can securely retain a standard locking hub in a manner such that the locking hub can be easily removed from the nozzle without damaging the nozzle or the locking hub.